


A New We

by NannaSally



Series: A New You [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, PGP, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Blake comes to terms with wearing a woman's body.Avon helps him.**I do recommend you read A New You? first - the prequel. as it will then make more sense**
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Roj Blake
Series: A New You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A New We

“I can’t see my feet” complained Blake.

“And why is that a problem?”

“Because, Avon, my toenails are snagging on my socks and I can’t cut them. So you will have to.”

“Me?” Avon looked askance. “And why would I be willing to cut your toenails?”

“Well it’s your fault I can’t see my feet.” complained Blake.

Avon was getting visibly annoyed. “You really can’t lay all the blame on me Blake. As I remember it, neither of us was at our most responsible when this all started. And we were agreed on not getting rid of it.”

“And my breasts hurt. And I have got varicose veins where I did not know veins existed. I go numb whenever I  have to sit down for more than half an hour. And that doesn’t happen all that often as I keep needing to piss. And I always used to sleep best on my  stomach which I can’t do now.”

“Well I might agree to  cut your toenails and I can find you some extra pillows, but I can’t do much about the rest of your list.”

“And even my shoes don’t fit properly anymore. I can’t do up my belt, if I manage  it’s dreadfully uncomfortable. All my clothes have shrunk.

“And nothing tastes right. If I am not feeling nauseated, I’m hungry but everything tastes strange. Even beer – and don’t tell me I should not be drinking any beer. I know what that Doctor of Avalon’s said just as much as you do. It’s bad enough with Orac nagging me without you adding to it.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“No - but you were thinking it.”

“I see, so mind reading is now one of your great skills. Even Cally couldn’t do that and she was with us for years.”

“Yes well...Avon, you have given me an idea.”

“That’s nice. It’s time you had one.”

The grumpy pair left the galley continuing to snipe at each other.

Vila allowed himself to move out of the shadows. “Maybe having this baby was not such a good idea after all.”


End file.
